


Phone Call From Hillary C.

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: “Jesus Christ.”  Tracy fumed as she finally took her seat on the couch luging her laptop with her and a bowl of popcorn.  “After this new kind of hell week I am so looking forward to this game.”  Tracy queued up the game and settled in.  Lord I am so tired after staying up until 4 in the morning to watch Satan ascend his throne.  I hope this is a good game.  Tracy chuckled.  Well, as long as we are hoping tonight.  I hope Hope shows up with a black cape furling in the wind behind her.  A big NO will be emblazoned on it.  She will charge across the field and up into the stands making a beeline for the broadcasting booth.  Hope will take control of the booth commando style and fire up the PA system.  Hope will give an impassioned speech which causes the entire stadium to erupt into pandemonium.  The Fans will rise up and stampede out of the stadium causing mass riots to erupt all over California State University.





	

“Jesus Christ.”  Tracy fumed as she finally took her seat on the couch luging her laptop with her and a bowl of popcorn.  “After this new kind of hell week I am so looking forward to this game.”  Tracy queued up the game and settled in.  _Lord I am so tired after staying up until 4 in the morning to watch Satan ascend his throne.  I hope this is a good game._   Tracy chuckled.  _Well, as long as we are hoping tonight.  I hope Hope shows up with a black cape furling in the wind behind her.  A big NO will be emblazoned on it.  She will charge across the field and up into the stands making a beeline for the broadcasting booth.  Hope will take control of the booth commando style and fire up the PA system.  Hope will give an impassioned speech which causes the entire stadium to erupt into pandemonium.  The Fans will rise up and stampede out of the stadium causing mass riots to erupt all over California State University._

 

_Fans sitting at home watching these scenes while comfortably ensconced in their living room will be moved to walk out their front doors chanting “Love trumps hate” while battling the skinny pathetic white dudes that coming running out their own doors.  News coverage throughout the nation will report on the sudden mass rioting.  This will inspire the other 59.8 million of Clinton voters to throw in with the ever expanding mob.  Dumpsters will be lit, cars turned over, state capitals will be stormed and taken hostage.  The demands of the insurgents near and wide will be that the vote of the people rather than the Electoral College will decide this race._

_People around the globe will be transfixed in front of their computers, phones and televisions.  “What in the fuck is America doing now?”_

_A mob will form around the capital building in DC a thousand people deep.  Chanting and demanding they are.  Phone calls are flying back and forth among the leaders of the House, Senate, and White House.  Barack will get an idea.  He will call in his cabinet and close the door.  One hour later he will take to the balcony overlooking the Rose Garden.  “My friends we are at war with ourselves.  As such I am invoking every Executive power at my disposal.  I am unilaterally throwing out the Electoral College that archaic, anachronistic piece of garbage.  By the people, for the people is what you were promised and that is exactly what you are going to get.  Hillary Clinton will be taking the Oath of Office come this January.”  Rioters around the nation become revelers.  Angry scrawny white guys make a mad dash for the Canadian boarder which quickly closes its doors._

Tracy trails off at these thoughts as she succumbs to sleep.

_Meanwhile Jill Ellis is sputtering, “But, but, but.”_

_“Shut your yap Jill and just do it.”  The voice on the other end of the call intones._

_*****************************_

_“Hell yeah.” Answers Hope as she brings the call to an end._

_“What was that about?”  KO asks as she watches Hope dance across the room fist pumping._

_“Guess who is going to camp in January?”  Hope leers as she pounces on KO and pins her to the couch._

_*****************************_

_With a groan KO looks at Hope’s phone vibrating on the bedside table.  KO reaches for it.  God dam I am so sore.  Feel like I got hit by a mac truck.  “Hello.”  KO’s eyebrows hit her hair line.  “Hope.  Hope.  Wake up.  Phone call.”_

_“I don’t care.  Take a message.”  Hope mumbles as she curls behind KO._

_“Nope.  You are going to want to take this call.”  KO states as she shoves the phone at Hope._

_“Hello.”  Hope groggily answers._

_“Good morning Hope.  This is Hillary Clinton.”_

_WTF.  “Pinoe is this your idea of a prank?”  Hope hisses._

_“This is no prank Hope.  I just called to thank you for that chain of events you touched off.”_

_“Uumm…….. you’re welcome.”  Hope winces.  What the hell are you supposed to say?_

_“At any rate Hope, I am working on filling out my cabinet posts.  I think there is one tailor made for you.  Are you interested?”_

 

Hope sits up.  _I am I dreaming?  Did Kelley knee me in the head again?_ “Yes Hilla….…Mrs…….Senator………….. Secre……….”

 

_“I was thinking Secretary of Defense.  You would oversee the Department of Defense.  I hear you have a lot of experience at that.”_

 

Groaning Tracy wakes up on the couch, cold and covered in popcorn.  “Must have been a hell of a game.  Did I even see the game?  What a freaky dream.  I ought to write this down.  Might make a funny one shot.  I need one of those.  Shit that is going to stain.”  Tracy muttered as she looked at the buttered popcorn littering everything in a 3 foot circumference.  Might as well get the vacuum out Tracy lamented as she picked the blanket up and walked to her front door to shake the popcorn out on the lawn for the birds to make a meal of.

 

Tracy just begins to shake out the blanket.  “Ouch.  Dam.  Fuck.”  She yelps as she holds her side.  _Only you could forget you have fractured ribs stupid girl._

“Trace!  What you doing?”  Tiffany shouts out while stopping her run down the sidewalk.  “I thought you of all people would already be there by now.”

 

 _Did I break my eyes also?  What in the hell?_ Tracy wondered as she took in the sight of Tiffany who was wearing a long black wig and had a black cape on her back with a large NO painted on it in white paint.  “What’s going on?”  Tracy asked afraid of the answer.

 

“Ha funny Tracy.  See you down on the plaza.  Get yourself dressed.”

 

“As what?”  Tracy asked as she took in her rumpled clothes.

 

“Why are you of all people messing with me on “Dress Like Solo Day” you ass.”  Tiffany tossed off as she returned to her run down the walk.

 

 _Dress like Solo?  How the hell am I going to do that?  Fucking weird dream._ Tracy thought as she pulled out her box of old Halloween costumes.  _Here it is.  The wig from when I was a witch.  I still need a cape._  She thought as she walked to her linen closet and took out a dark blue towel.  _This will work.  Take some masking tape and write NO on it._

With fresh clothes on, wig on head, and towel cinched around her neck with a diaper pin she had save from when her oldest niece was a baby.   Tracy closed and locked her door.  “I hope they have coffee.”  Tracy prayed out loud as she trotted down the street towards the plaza.  Tracy hit the parking lot looking for Tiffany.  There she was.

 

“About time Trace.”  Tiffany said pulling her into a hug.  “Did you hear the latest?”

 

“No.  I was busy getting dressed.”

 

“It’s a national holiday now.”  Tiffany laughed.

 

“Really?”  Tracy stalled.

 

“Yep.  National Solo Day.  Congress just passed it unanimously.”

 

“Hell yes.”  Tracy jumped and waved to the sky.  “Is there coffee?”

 

“Fuck no.  Today calls for Champaign.”  Tiffany said as she passed Tracy a glass.

 

“5:00 somewhere.”  Tracy said as she raised the red Solo cup to her lips.  _This is one kick ass week._

**Author's Note:**

> Screw Tuesday. Still not over it. Do not want to get over it. Still, found a way to make it work for me on some level. Wish I didn't need to. I wrote this very quickly please excuse the mess.


End file.
